Wolf vs. Airzel! Episode 24
001 (2).JPG Ventus Ziperator.png Wolf walks outside wearing a shirt with a TW logo and a black jacket. Airzel is already waiting. Everyone else is outside sitting on a bench. The weather is cold, but not very cold for winter. Pyrosmaster, Jolts, Kyuubidrago23, and Serenity cheer for Wolf, while DarkusMaster, Bendo, and Masters cheer for Airzel, Nuzamaki90 and Helixdrago900 are undecided. Helixdrago900) Wolf, I brawl you next! Wolf) Okay. ( Wolf turns around and stares own Airzel ) Wolf) You ready? Airzel) YES! Wolf) Wolfie... I would like to use you, but Airzel hasn't seen Ziperator and I haven't seen him brawl once yet. Wolfie) Okay ( Ziperator gets out of ball form ) Ziperator) Ready! Airzel) I guess it's TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! ( Charge Dragonoid comes out of ball form ) Wolf) Airzel, you go first... Airzel) Fine, Ability Activate! Energy Blast: ( A blast that is formed from all energy, if Charge Dragonoid has green lines, this attack deals triple the normal damage ) ( Charge Dragonoid fires a blast of energy at Ziperator ) Wolf) Ziperator, I don't think I need to activate an ability. Ziperator) Okay ( Waits for the blast to come near him ) ( Ziperator dodges ) ( Wolf talks to himself, Wow... Didn't know Ziperator was that fast ) Ziperator) You can't touch this! Airzel) Charge try it again! ( Charge Dragonoid fires another energy blast ) Ziperator) Seriously, you're trying it again! ( Ziperator dodges again ) Ziperator) You can't touch this! Airzel) Now, NOW I'M MAD! ( Airzel talks to himself, that's right, the blast comes from behind ) Wolf) Ziperator look out, behind you! ( Ziperator does a back flip and kicks the blast to Charge Dragonoid ) Airzel) Charge, use your wing! ( Charge Dragonoid uses her wing to hit the blast back to Ziperator ) Ziperator) Oh, oh, please pick me bally! ( Ziperator drop kicks the blast back ) ( Charge Dragonoid hits the blast back with her tail ) Ziperator) I love ping pong... ( Ziperator uses his wings to make a gust to send the blast back to Charge at 3 times the normal speed of it ) BOOM! Ziperator) I win BLAST BACK! ( Does a victory dance and finshes it with a back flip and then rolls into Charge Dragonoid from the air ) Airzel) o_O How the... ( Ziperator kicks Charge Dragonoid and does a back flip ) Serenity) Ziperator is talented... Nuzamaki90) 0_0 ' '''Teleterra) Whatever... he is still a bug! ' '''( Ziperator does a pose ) Ziperator) You see that! ''' '''Serenity) Well, and he's a show-off! -_-" Wolf) Guys, I like Ziperator a lot! Airzel) Charge... I think we should destroy this show-off insect... Charge Dragonoid) I know, right! He's annoying and he hasn't even used an ability yet! Wolf) Ability Activate! Sonic Speed! ( Ziperator gets even faster, and attacks his opponent out of nowhere. ) Airzel) Ability Activate! Star Shielder: ( Charge Dragonoid uses her star as a shield. ) ( Ziperator starts throwing some punches and kicks, but each one hits the star ) Ziperator) Too tired to... ( passes out ) Wolf) Ziperator! What are you doing! There is no nappy times! Ziperator) ZZZ....zzzz....ZZZ! Wolf) Um... We're going to have to work on that... Serenity) That Ziperator is something... HelixDrago900) Wolf is done for... Jolts) Don't count Wolf out... he's an underdog Pyrosmaster) Yep, he is. Kyuubidrago23) I know, RAWR! Bendo) Airzel won... Ziperator is sleeping on the job -_-''' '''Bockery) Maybe I'll try that! ( Bendo slaps Bockery ) ( Bockery smacks back ) Nuzamaki90) Slap fight on aisle 7! DarkusMaster) Airzel... finish him off already! Airzel) Ability Activate! '''Dragons Light: ( CD charges into her opponent, she is covered in a bright aura. ) ( Charge Dragonoid jumps into the air with the sun seen directly above her, an aura coats her body and she charges at Ziperator ) BOOM! Sand covers the view of who won Wolf) Ziperator, you okay! Ziperator) ... Airzel) Charge! Charge Dragonoid) ... The Sandy dust clears the field and the winner is? ???) I'm BACK! Ziperator and Charge Dragonoid go into ball form at the same time. The sandy dust clears from the ??? person Wolf) Redakaibakulover is back! Redakaibakulover) Yes I am! Episode 20 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Wolf Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Jolts Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Serenity Category:DarkusMaster Category:Bendo14 Category:Masters Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Helixdragonoid900 Category:Wolfie Category:Ziperator Category:Charge Dragonoid Category:Teleterra Category:Bockery Category:Redakaibakulover